Sembilan Belas tahun Kemudian
by ambudaff
Summary: Sembilan Belas Tahun Kemudian versi Draco


**SEMBILAN BELAS TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

_untuk __**herda**__, untuk __**apocrief**__, untuk __**muscat**_

Peron 9 ¾, saat ini samar terlihat karena tebalnya asap putih yang membubung dari Hogwarts Express. Sosok-sosok tak jelas berseliweran di dalam kabut.

Dua puluh enam tahun yang lalu, penuh harapan, aku juga ada di sini, keluh Draco. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya, tidak, karena ia tidak meyuarakannya. Tanpa suara ia berjalan di depan, diikuti Astoria Greengrass istrinya, dan Scorpius anak satu-satunya mendorong troli. Menurut siapapun yang bertemu dengannya, Scorpius sangat mirip dengannya.

Jasmaniah, memang, Draco mengusap keningnya yang sekarang semakin meluas. Tapi sifat tidak. Scorpius lebih mirip dengan neneknya, Narcissa. Lebih pendiam. Kalau mengerjakan sesuatu harus sempurna, tapi kalau tidak bisa, ia lebih suka diam, memandangi hasil karyanya, mempelajari sebab-sebabnya, dan mengulanginya lagi, tanpa suara.

Ia bisa tekun merawat seekor anak anjing yang terluka dari pinggir jalan, gembira saat anak anjing itu bisa berlari kembali. Gembira saat anak anjing itu tumbuh besar. Tak mempedulikan bahwa ayah atau kakeknya bisa membelikan anjing yang lebih indah, turunan trah terlacak, yang jauh lebih mahal harganya.

Draco berhenti sejenak ketika seekor anjing lewat di depannya, berikut pemiliknya yang terhubung dengan seutas tali. Tanpa suara ia mengambil troli Scorpius, dan langkahnya berbelok ke pintu salah satu gerbong. Scorpius mengikutinya. Draco naik ke gerbong dengan koper Scorpius, keduanya mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong. Draco meletakkan koper di tempat barang. Ia turun lagi, berikut Scorpius. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum berangkat.

Draco memandang ke segala arah, masih tanpa suara. Asap agak menipis saat ia melihat rombongan itu.

Wanita berambut kecoklatan, ikal, yang ia kenal benar di masa-masa Hogwarts dulu. Ia sibuk mengatur anak-anaknya. Kelihatannya anaknya yang perempuan yang akan berangkat ke Hogwarts sekarang.

Mata mereka bersirobok.

Bagai slide film yang diputar dengan cepat, memori susul menyusul.

Tahun pertama di kelas Ramuan, ia selalu mengacungkan tangan saat Snape bertanya, meski pertanyaan itu tidak ditujukan padanya. _Dan ia sudah menarik perhatianku, keluh Draco_. Di tahun berikutnya, Draco terpeleset lidah dan menghinanya dengan kata Darah-Lumpur. _Kenapa, Draco, kenapa kau selalu tak berpikir dulu saat berkata?_ Dan tahun berikutnya, ia menampar Draco. _Ya, kesalahan yang sama berulang_. Piala Dunia Quidditch, _kenapa Draco, pandanganmu selalu berbeda dengan apa isi hatimu_? Saat ia menjadi Prefek, bersama denganmu, _mengapa tidak kau manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, Draco_? Tapi tahun berikutnya, saat bersama Myrtle Merana, saat Pangeran Kegelapan menandai tangan Draco, yang Draco tahu pasti ini adalah hukuman bukan anugerah, dan Draco bingung akan rencana-rencananya; _Draco ingin yang menemaninya, yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya adalah ia_...

Dan tahun berikutnya, mengapa ia berlaku begitu pengecut? Mengapa ia tidak menyeberang saja ke pihak Orde? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapannya?

Tapi Draco langsung tersadar. Ini King's Cross, dan mereka sedang mengantar anak-anak mereka naik kereta ke Hogwarts. Hanya dalam hitungan detik matanya bersirobok, dan Draco tahu pasti mata itu berkata, 'mengapa kau begitu pengecut?'

Draco mengeluh dalam hati.

_Mengapa kau begitu pengecut_?

Ia mengalihkan matanya pada kedua laki-laki di depan rombongan itu. Satu di antaranya, yang berambut merah, ialah yang memenangkan hatinya. Hati Hermione Granger. Pandangan Hermione pada laki-laki itu begitu penuh cinta. _Mengapa bisa begitu_, keluh Draco, bahkan Astoria tidak pernah memandang begitu rupa padanya.

_Mengapa kau begitu pengecut, Draco? Sedang laki-laki yang selalu kau hina karena kemiskinannya, justru siap mati untuk apa yang sedang ia bela. Laki-laki itu yang memenangkan hatinya._

Pandngan Draco dan pandangan kedua laki-laki itu bertemu. Mereka saling mengangguk sopan. Basa-basi. Dan segera mengalihkan pandangan.

_Aku harus menanggung semua akibat perbuatanku dulu. Aku harus menerima apa yang terjadi, dan merelakan apa yang tidak kuperjuangkan sedari dulu._

Draco merasa ada tangan kecil meraba tangannya. Scorpius. Dengan suara kecilnya yang takut-takut, ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dad, bagaimana kalau aku Hufflepuff?"

**FIN**


End file.
